Come with me!
by AlianaSparkle
Summary: Quand Emma Swan officialise sa relation avec Killian Jones, elle l'amène dîner avec ses parents. Quand Killian Jones veut faire les choses bien, il se cherche un travail... Et quand tout se passe bien pour le pirate, il trouve un appartement qu'il fait découvrir à sa Princesse...


Cette fanfiction se situe après le final de la saison 3. Ça sera du CS, pour ne pas changer :chouchou:  
Rating M/NC-17/Lemon plus que justifié, mais signalé à son démarage…

Bonne lecture à tous !  
Pour la CS team, j'espère satisfaire votre demande :XD:  
Écrit avec le clavier virtuel donc désolée si il y a beaucoup de fautes de frappes et d'orthographes.

* * *

_La nuit était calme, malgré le froid quasi sibérien, Killian observé la nature se draper d'un camaïeu bleu nuit et violet. Le Soleil avait passé la ligne d'horizon depuis une bonne demi-heure. Le regard perdu dans l'océan, il réfléchissait à sa situation. Il avait décidé de rester ici, car une vie sans Emma n'avait pa de sens. Mais même si vivre à l'hôtel ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il fallait qu'il s'intègre à cette ville. En attendant Emma, il repensait sa journée.  
Il avait commencé par chercher du travail le matin même. Mais toutes les portes se refermaient devant lui. A quoi pouvait il s'attendre des autres, il n'était que le Captain « Hook », qui pouvait prendre le risque de lui faire confiance. Un sourire triste apparu sur son beau visage. Les gens n'avaient pas vu qu'il avait évolué, mais comment les blâmer. Alors vers le coup de midi, il s'était présenté chez Granny's pour déjeuner avec David et Emma. Père et fille travaillaient ensemble. Killian s'en réjouissait, sa princesse avait un coéquipier en qui elle pouvait avoir toute confiance, son père. Killian avait discuté avec le père d'Emma alors que cette dernière parlait avec Ruby. Charming se rapellait du prince Charles et de ce qu'il avait dit dans la Forêt Enchanté, après tout le pirate avait plus de fois que nécessaire prouvé sa valeur. Et même si David avait espéré un meilleur choix de compagnon pour sa fille, il ne pouvait aller contre ses propres mots. Killian rendait Emma heureuse, il la protégeait et était toujours présent pour elle. Avant que la blondinette revienne il avait dit au pirate _

**\- « Je réitère ce que je t'ai dit quand nous sommes allés secourir la princesse Leia…**

_Il n'avait pas pu continuer car Emma revenait, mai le regard qu'échangèrent Killian et Charming était complice. Emma en était heureuse d'ailleurs. Voir son père apprécier Killian était très important pour la Sauveue. A la fin du repas, alors qu'il était seul, puisque le gen normaux travaillés, Killian demanda Ruby si elle savait où il pourrait bien trouver du travail honnête. Il n'avait pas encore parler de cette démarche à Emma. Il voulait lui faire la surprise, qu'elle soit fière de lui. Il était ainsi, même si la vie était différente à torybrooke, pour lui lhomme devait subvenir aux besoin de a dulcinée, et pas l'inverse. Belle qui était en train de boire un thé glacé, elle l'entendit et lui dit._

**\- « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la Librairie. »**

_Killian n'en revenait pas, il avait tant de fois violenté Belle, il lui avait même tiré dessus. Pourtant la jeune Mrs. Gold lui proposait on aide. Il la regarda et lui dit._

**\- « Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir de problème avec ton mari…**

_Même si le Crocodile et lui arrivait se trouver dans la même pièce sans échanger d'insultes. Killian n'était pas certain que Rumplestinskin le tolère de manière quotidienne auprès de sa femme. Mais Belle balaya l'air de sa main, comme si l'avis du Crocodile, n'avait pas lieu d'être en disant._

**\- « Il me semble que tu n'as pas vraiment l'embarras du choix. Je suis la seule en capacité de t'offrir ce que tu recherches. Pour la simple raison que je sais qui tu étais. Mais présent, tu veux changer, tu mérites bien un coup de main. Content ou pas Rumple me laissera faire. Puis je ne risque plus rien avec toi, Emma et Rumple t'en feraient trop baver. » **

_Elle avait dit ça le plu détacher possible, mai Killian était reconnaissant Belle et il accepta, condition que Mr. Gold donne son aval. Ce qu'étrangement il donna assez facilement, en lui disant de paer le voir en fin d'après-midi pour avoir le clés de on appartement de fonction de gardien de la Librairie. Donc voilà, Killian avait un job honnête, qui payait pas autant que la piraterie, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être honnête et d'avoir du temps libre pour aider Emma quand elle le désirait. Et en plus il avait un appartement au-dessus de la librairie. Il se méfiait un peu, car tout ce que pouvait lui apporter le Crocodile lui semblait contre nature, mais bon. Après tout, on lui accordait une seconde chance, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas de même avec Rumplestinskin.  
Et maintenant, il attendait sa Swan, qui avait 10 minutes de retard pour aller dîner chez les Charming, pour faire l'annonce officiel de leur relation. Alors qu'il ronchonnait sur le froid, une petite main se glissa dans la sienne. Killian ne sut retenir un sourire quand sa jolie princesse dit en même temps._

**\- « Désolée pour le retard, j'ai déposé Henry chez Régina et j'ai encore essayait d'arranger les choses avec cette tête de mule. Ce fut peine perdu, mai pour Henry il faut que je réussisse... »**

_Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avant. Puisque personne n'était censé savoir pour eux. Emma flippait, entre ce froid anormal, l'animosité de Régina et sa peur panique des sentiments qu'elle avait pour le beau pirate. Emma avait un tant tiné dansé le tango avec Killian depuis trois mois, un pas en avant pour deux en arrière, sans jamais blesser le pirate, car elle rester quand même très tactile avec lui.  
Mais ce soir tout allait changer. Ce soir Emma, avait décidé d'assumer pleinement ce qu'elle ressentait pour Killian. Et ça plu que tout le reste comptait pour le pirate. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, ils n'avaient pas parlé d'avenir… Mais ce soir tout allait changer, parcequ'elle avait dit ses parents qu'elle viendrait avec lui, au repas familial. Le repas se passa très bien Mary-Margaret et David, ayant appris apprécier le pirate et surtout voyant le bonheur de leur fille. Quand, au moment du dessert, Snow lui demandait ce qu'il comptait faire ici, il lâcha. _

**\- « Tu veux dire à part voler le cœur de ta fille… Bah je vais travailler à la Librairie en tant que gardien et j'ai un appart de fonction… Ce qui est mieux si je dois m'occuper d'Henry quand notre chère shérif me le demande, l'inconvénient de la chambre d'hôtel c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de chambre d'ami….»**

_Killian ne comprenait pas vraiment le regard étonné de 3 autres, puis il compris._

**\- « Bah il faut bien travailler, et personne d'autres que Belle et le Croco… hum Rumpelstinskin n'ont bien voulu m'aider dans ma démarche… »**

_Emma hallucinait littéralement, avant d'être folle de rage. De quel droit les gens ne voulaient-ils pas embaucher son pirate... Killian lui prit une main pour la calmer et ajouta._

**\- « Puis j'aime bien l'idée de bosser au centre-ville, Emma pourra venir me voir souvent… »**

_Les trois Charming levèrent le yeux au ciel, le pirate ne changerait jamais sur ses réponses à double sens. Quand ils partirent de chez Snow et Charming, alors que le petit Neal réclammé son repas, Killian prit la main de la blondinette dans la sienne, elle ne retira pas sa main, elle assumait présent leur relation. Killian avait envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec la jeune femme, il avait quelque chose lui proposer pour le futur, quand elle serait prête. Gênait il jouait avec a bouche et a langue. Emma l'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne et lui dise alors.  
_

**\- « Je me demandais, quand toi et le gamin seraient prêts, si ça te disait de vivre dans l'appart au-dessus de la librairie... »**

_Pour toute réponse Killian eut un merveilleux sourire de on cygne qui lui dit._

**\- « J'en parlerai Henry demain, pour commencer j'aimerai bien le visiter cet appart.»**

* * *

**! ATTENTION DEBUT DU LEMON VU PAR KILLIAN !**

_Après cette déclaration, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Cette femme était surprenante. Quand enfin on obtenait sa confiance, elle se livrait vous sans faux semblant, et punaise qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer ça la voir si ouverte, même si j'avais toujours su voir en elle. A présent, elle se livrait d'elle-même. Et j'avais besoin d'elle comme ça. Comme cet instant alors qu'on entrait dans mon appart, qui pour le moment il fallait l'avouer se résumait un canapé, et un lit dans la chambre.  
Elle capture mes lèvres après qu'on ait fait le tour de l'appart. Elle fourrage mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser, elle se mort la lèvre inférieur, synonyme de gène et de réflexions. Elle ne changera donc jamais, toujours se compliquer la vie. _

**\- « Suis ton instinct, amour !»**

_Ma voix n'a jamais été aussi rauque, cette fille va me rendre dingue. Suis je bête c'est trop tard, c'est déjà fait depuis plus de 2 ans. Elle me regarde l'air offusqué, je souris et reprend possession de ses lèvres, je passe doucement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur pour enfin pouvoir jouer avec sa langue, goûter son parfum encore une fois. Elle entre ouvre la bouche et la nos langues s'entrechoque, je lui caresse le dos, doucement, du moins j'essaie. Elle caresse mon dos au travers de ma chemise de pirate, mais elle ne s'arrête pas, elle pose ses mains sur mon postérieur. Je me sépare de sa bouche elle grogne de mécontentement, je m'attaque à son cou, elle gémit et se cambre. La pression de mon pantalon en cuir devient de plus en plus insupportable, mais c'est ma Swan, j'attends son feu vert. J'embrasse sa clavicule droite puis sa gauche. Elle se cambre encore plus, elle se fige. Elle vient de sentir la proéminence de sous la ceinture. Je lui fais mon sourire en coin, vil tentateur que je suis, je la défie du regard de trouver quoique ce soit dire de cette partie de mon anatomie. Elle déboutonne lentement les boutons de ma chemise, je la laisse faire. Elle jette ma chemise sur le canapé. Elle recommence à m'embrasser, passant ses petites mais sur chaque parcelle nue de mon dos et de mon torse, déclenchant des milliards de frissons. Elle se détache de mes lèvres et je grogne de frustration, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres prennent la place de ses mains et là je deviens dingue.  
Je la prends dans mes bras, elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je l'embrasse sur chaque parcelle de son corps qui est accessible. On se pose sur le canapé. Elle est à califourchon sur moi et se frotte sur mon membre pendant qu'elle s'attaque à ce point si sensible dans le cou, derrière l'oreille.  
Je passe mes mains dans son dos, sur ses fesses, je caresse la naissance de ses seins, je sens ses tétons pointés à travers le fin tissu de son haut. Je me retiens de lui arracher ce vêtement trop encombrant présent. Elle me regarde dans les yeux pour m'encourager. Elle m'embrasse fougueusement. Je retire son haut, libérant sa poitrine. Je la détache de moi, pour la regarder. Elle est si belle, sa poitrine est parfaite. Je prends son mamelon droit et lèche le pourtour du téton pour le faire durcir encore plus, avec ma main je caresse l'autre téton, m'appuyant sur mon crochet, pour rester en équilibre. Faisant de tous petits cercles, effleurant plus qu'autre choses. Elle n'est plus que gémissement.  
Je n'ai jamais rien connu de plus érotique. Elle est toute excitée, moi je deviens de plus en plus dur, le cuir me fait de plus en plus mal. Mais je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas le droit de dire un mot. Emma est entrain de s'offrir à moi. Puis soudain je sens que mon membre est libéré de sa prison. J'étais tellement occuper à lui faire du bien que je n'ai pas senti qu'elle avait ouvert mon pantalon, mais sa main qui prend mon membre fièrement dressé pour elle, je ne pouvais pas le louper.  
Je plonge sur ses lèvre est l'embrasse, je la prends dans mes bras et la mène dans la chambre. Je la pose sur le lit, et lui enlève la culotte avec les dents, passant ma langue sur ses hanches... Je la regarde, elle sourit.  
Je retourne vers sa bouche et l'embrasse, je lui fais des milliers de baisers papillons avant d'arriver à sa poitrine. Ses tétons sont toujours outrageusement pointés, une véritable incitation à la torture, je mordille, suçote et lèche, ma main descend de plus en plus je m'attarde sur son petit ventre rond. Je caresse le côté, découvrant ainsi qu'elle est chatouilleuse, cela à pour effet de la faire se cambrer encore et de gémir plus fort, ma main atteint sa forêt. Je passe doucement ma main dessus, et je constate qu'elle est déjà moite. Je trouve son bouton des plaisirs, tout en continuant à m'occuper de ses tétons avec ma bouche.  
Elle se cambre de plus en plus, fait des mouvements de plus en plus erratiques. De sa main elle attrape ma verge et se venge amplement de la torture que je lui inflige. Elle sert mon pénis plus fort, se crispe et hurle mon prénom. Killian ne m'avait jamais semblait être le plus beau prénom du monde jusqu'à cet instant  
Son premier orgasme, voilà ce que je voulais et seulement en jouant avec son clitoris et ses tétons. J'arrête de caresser son sexe et remonte ma main droite vers son sein, ma bouche remonte vers la sienne. Nous nous embrassons une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis je décide qu'il est temps de lui offrir un second orgasme.  
Ma main parcours son corps, pour arriver sur son pubis, elle se cambre instantanément je souris et soudain mes lèvres prenne la même direction, je joue avec son nombril avec ma langue quand j'enfonce un doigt dans son vagin, elle hurle de plaisir, je prends une position de manière à titiller son bouton des plaisirs avec ma langue, et avec ma main je prends en mission de trouver son point G. Au son qu'elle fait, je suis satisfait de moi, je l'ai trouvé. Alors j'enfonce un second doigt, puis un troisième. Ca devient de plus en plus lubrifier, je serai si bien en elle. Mais non, après...  
Elle se contracte, un second orgasme encore plus puissant que le premier la frappe. Je lèche le liquide qui s'échappe et remonte à sa bouche, pour qu'elle connaisse son goût mélangé ma samive. Elle est sucrée. Je m'assure qu'elle a aimé en seule réponse elle m'embrasse et se met à califourchon sur moi, sexe contre sexe, et s'agite. Elle s'approche de mon oreille et sussure d'une voix rauque _

**\- «Plus, Killian je t'en prie, je te veux en entier»**

_Je me présente à son entrée, on ne se quitte pas du regard. J'entre tout doucement. Je veux la faire languir un peu plus. Je la laisse faire les mouvements de hanche, qui prouve sa frustration, puis je me cale à son rythme n'y tenant plus. C'est de plus en plus fort, les contractions de son vagin autour de ma verge sont de plus en plus insupportables, je suis sur le point de jouir. Sa voix, son corps, tout en elle appelle la luxure depuis toujours. Je la sent se contracter autour de mon membre durcit et je résiste pour qu'elle parte avant moi. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et quand je vois on regard remplis de milliers d'étoile je m'accorde alors le droit de vider ma semence en elle…  
Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, elle se blottit tout contre moi et joue avec mon crochet. Je réalise alors, que je l'ai gardé. Elle s'et offerte moi cette nuit, je peux bien en faire de même en retirant ma prothèse. Je n'aime pas la sortir, je me sens infirme sans lui. Sous son magnifique regard acier je le retire, me mettant autant nu qu'elle. Elle sait ce que représente le crochet pour moi. Elle sait que sans lui je me sens faible. Elle me fait un de ses merveilleux sourires qui rendent le Soleil bien pâle. Alors que je me recouche à côté d'elle, elle vient mettre a tête sur mon tore et me murmure avec la plus grande sincérité_

**\- «Je t'aime Killian Jones.»**

_Je caresse tendrement ses cheveux dorés, nous échangeons un baiser plein de promesse pour l'avenir avant de nous endormir après que je lui dise._

**\- « Moi aussi je t'aime, ma princesse. »**


End file.
